Web Wranglers
"Web Wranglers" is the 151th episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), and the eighth episode of TMNT: Back to the Sewer, which originally aired on November 8, 2008. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) Secondary Characters *Master Khan (Sean Schemmel) *Cyber Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Cyber Foot Ninja *Tammy Tamlin *George Main Locations *Turtle Lair *Foot Headquarters *Cyber Space Episode Voice-over introduction ---- No Voice Over Plot Synopsis ---- The Cyber Shredder has created his own cyber portal and is ready to enter the real world. But he first decides to test it. Elsewhere, Mikey, Leo and Raph are busy on their cycles, racing in the sewers and the subway tunnels. After Mikey falls into a pool of toxic waste (That really doesn't do him any harm), he is attacked by what look like a huge mutant rat with multiply legs. After it causes mayhem in the subway station, it is electrocuted by the third rail. They take it back to Don, who analyzes it and determines the rat isn't actually organic, but actually a mouse from cyberspace, partially organic, yet still digital, and that it didn't sneak in through their portal. Mikey then tells his brothers that the creature probably didn't come alone. He points to the television, and the news also reports that other mutated animals are rampaging through the city, signaling that the rat came with friends. Don equips them with Dart Blasters that will turn the creature back into simple digital information. However, the Shredder is sending out so many of them that they are extremely busy with the animals, such as a mutant octopus and a giant, non-humanoid mutant turtle with three arms. Shredder's using the animals to fine tune his portal, not willing to risk a fraction of his program. His portal is fully completed when a fully real duplicate of Khan materializes down to the last detail. They start looking for the last animal breach and find a non - mutated chipmunk and Mikey calls him George. Don confirms this when they find a non-mutated chipmunk, which has been converted from data to every spec of matter, meaning they can't use the Dart Blasters to stop the Shredder. Mikey suggests an ingenious plan to sabotage the Shredder's portal in cyberspace so that he will still be partially data. He and Don go into cyberspace while Leo and Raph go to Foot headquarters, where they fight an elite garrison of Foot Ninja. In cyberspace, Don has little time to sabotage, so he goes inside the portal's multi-phasic core, while Mikey fought off the digital safeguards (digital Foot Ninjas), just as the Shredder is uploaded to the real world. But as he goes to slay Leo and Raph, he mutates, losing control of himself. Leo and Raph fire as many darts at him and he explodes. The Shredder reappears inside cyberspace, angry. Quotes (Michelangelo) " I will love him and hug him and call him George" Trivia *Raphael states that Donnie has an IQ of 637 Gallery * Web Wranglers/Gallery External links * "Web Wranglers" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes